


Just a Promise

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, harry's nineteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall wakes up Harry at midnight to wish him a happy birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble for harry's birthday! He's officially nineteen here in Ireland! Enjoy! Xx

“RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG” Harry growled sleepy as he heard the annoying ringtone of his mobile-phone.

He decided on ignoring it and snuggling deeper into his duvet not realizing that his favourite Irishman was missing.

“RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!” Yet again his mobile went off again, Harry doubtfully opened one eye and looked around the dark room.

 _‘00:00’_ flashed in big red numbers on his clock, he groaned and made no move to pick up the mobile who still continued to ring.

“RRRRIIIIIINNNN-” harry snatched the phone from where it lay on the floor connected to its charger.

“What the hell-“

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The sound of Niall’s voice echoed through his side of the conversation.

“Niall?”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” Niall sang in an awfully shrill and loud voice almost making harry hang up.

“Niall-“

“Shut up I’m not finished. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YOU SMELL LIKE A SHOE! YOU LOOK LIKE A MONEY! AND YOU ACT LIKE ONE TOO!” 

“So now I’m a monkey? Wow Niall so romantic-“

“ARE YOU ONE? ARE YOU TWO? ARE YOU THREE? ARE YOU FOUR? ARE YOU FIVE? ARE YOU SIX? ARE YOU SEVEN?-” Harry cut Niall off before he had a chance to get to eight.

“Niall it’s to early for you to be shouting into a phone. And I’m tired so why don’t you get your little perky bum into  my bed and-” Harry was yet again cut off by the blonde.

“Oi Harry i am trying to be romantic-“

“Calling me a monkey at midnight isn’t romantic-“

“-and be the first one to wish you a happy birthday! So shut the hell up and let me finish!”

“Niall why are you so mean? It’s my birthday. Come cuddle with me-” The now nineteen-year-old was caught off again.

“ARE YOU EIGHT? ARE YOU NINE? ARE YOU TEN? ARE YOU ELEVEN? ARE YOU TWELVE? ARE YOU THIRTEEN? ARE YOU FOURTEEN? ARE YOU FIFTEEN?’

“By the time you finish I’ll probably be dead.”

“ARE YOU SIXTEEN? ARE YOU SEVENTEEN? ARE YOU EIGHTEEN? ARE YOU NINETEEN!?”

‘Finally! Jesus, Niall i thought you were never going to finish-“

“I’m not done yet.” Harry let out a groan and he could practically see Niall rolling his eyes from where ever he was.

Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit happy Niall had woken him up just to wish him a happy birthday

“Go to your window.”

Harry obliged and walked out of his comforting bed and hissed as his bare feet made contact with the cold floor.

He walked to the window.

“Close your eyes.”

He closed his eyes.

“Now count to ten.”

“Why do you want me to count-“

“Just do it haz.”

He started counting.

“Ten.” He finally said.

“Open your eyes.”

He opened his eyes.

“Now turn around.”

“But you just told me-“

_“Turn around Harry.”_

Harry obliged and turned around, a small smile formed on his lips.

“Happy birthday Harry.” Niall said he was perched on one knee.

“Niall? W-what a-re you… What are you doing?’ Harry finally managed to say, he walked closer to where Niall was and looked down at the blonde.

“Harry I love you so much! And I know that we’re to young to get married, but I think- _no i know_  I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there for you when you need someone to hold you, when you need a shoulder to cry on-when you need someone to snog with. I want to be by your side. And-and I know that you’re not ready for a commitment like getting engaged- What I’m trying to say is will you except this promise ring?

“As a promise that you will be there for me when I need you-and that maybe in the future you will be willing to become mine?”

Harry’s green eyes widened but without a seconds glance he pulled Niall up and smashed their lips together.

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”

Niall shakily slipped the ring into Harry’s left hand, the golden band glinted in the dark room, Niall placed a small kiss on the finger with the ring on.

“happy birthday babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY EDWARD STYLES! xX


End file.
